Burrito de Frijoles con Queso
by Guezeluss
Summary: Nadie se imaginaria al dulce Pip mentandosela a medio mundo, ¿verdad? Oh no, si se trata de la comida mexicana no puede haber límites ni para el inglés. Damien no tiene la culpa de sus impulsos, pobre... [One-shot]
**South Park** © **Trey Parker & Matt Stone
**

 _Por favor, traten de imaginar lo más posible lo que están a punto de leer, sobre todo a Phillip, gracias.  
_

 **.**

* * *

 **Burrito de Frijoles con Queso**

 **.**

Damien no sabía con exactitud cómo fue que esto comenzó; sobre todo su estado actual. Juraría que hasta hace unos diez minutos, todavía seguía con los inmortales viendo sus actividades cotidianas. Y de la nada ya se estaba acalorando por los fuertes chupetones que le estaba dando Pip. ¿No se suponía que era el príncipe de las tinieblas? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo _ukeado_ por un inmortal más inocente que un bebé? Su vista pasó a nublarse y de la nada oyó gemidos provenir de él.

Esto era lo más patético que jamás le pudo haber pasado; qué cruel y atrevido fue ese pequeño al osar darle tal comportamiento. Sería de lo más normal que no saliera con vi... _« ¡No seas tan brusco conmigo! ¡Philip! ¡Sabes lo sensibles que son mis pezones!»_

Nada. Mejor... _« ¡Carajo contigo! ¡No seas tan nena, chinga!»_ Volvamos a su origen. Es preferible ver cuando inició el pequeñísimo enredo del pequeño y adorable Phillip Pirrup. Cuando no era una bestia hambrienta de sexo.

Se sentía mal. En definitiva no fue buena idea pasar por aquel puesto de comida mexicana. Las prisas a no querer llegar tarde y el hambre de no haber desayunado en casa, se hicieron presentes. No creyó que algo tan asquerosamente visible, resultara con un sabor exquisito y nuevo en su paladar. Era cierto, a primera vista lucia tan grasoso que si no fuera porque le gruñían las tripas, hubiera vomitado de sólo verlo.

No pasaron ni diez minutos para que empezara a sentir los jugos gástricos hacer su efecto… que ni pudo andar de animado como siempre lo había hecho, aunque todos lo odiaran siempre se le veía sonriente y alegre de la vida. Mas hoy fue la excepción, siendo que estaba así, no quiso llamar la atención y causar molestias; fue hasta que se sentó en su asiento cuando sintió los verdaderos efectos. Hasta ir a la enfermería era demasiado pesado para él, lo mejor era sólo recostarse, sobar su vientre y ver el mundo girar. Sinceramente, qué flojera el tener que hacer algo cuando se sentía así.

Estaba bien, era lo único que necesitaba para la indigestión. Y qué mejor que no hacer nada. Se podría mantener recostado en su ensoñación hasta que diera la hora de la salida, e incluso ni daban ganas de ir a casa.

Qué mal que fuera visto por el señor Garrison.

Media clase estaba que echaba cuchicheos entre sí, por sorpresa de la repentina primera vez en problemas del chico ingles que todos creían perfecto e incapaz de cometer una falta.

El maestro encargado se seguía preguntando como rayos fue que alguien tan recto como Phillip fuera a hacer lo mismo que sus groseros compañeros. Pensó que la juventud no podía irse más a la mierda. Al instante de que salía de sus pensamientos y dio un grito autoritario exigiendo el alto total de los alumnos que ya estaban a punto de armar un desastre.

En tanto, el pequeño rubio bostezaba del aburrimiento que le estaba provocando todo a su alrededor, se sentía raro de esa sensación, normalmente era tan energético y con ganas de hacer mil cosas, pero hoy… era el problema; su estómago gruñía y no creía que era precisamente por hambre. Su preocupación se elevó a tal grado que sentía un calor infernal y su saco rojizo no era la mejor manera como para calmarlo…

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la dirección, se sentó en una de las sillas, sin siquiera notar al chico que tenía al lado. Craig se extrañó todavía más al ver a aquel niño que apenas si sabía su nombre, o mínimo como le decían. Si mal no recordaba, en las ocasiones en las que se lo llegaba a topar, lo veía como esos ratones de biblioteca que aluden a los profesores y no se meten en problemas, de seguro era un error; pero prefirió no tomarle importancia y mejor pensar en alguna excusa para la directora Victoria.

—Craig, ya puedes pasar. —Le invitó al joven, más sus ojos no creían lo que veían. — P-¡Phillip! ¿Qué haces aquí? No estarás en… de seguro te mandaron para avisarme algo, ¿no? —Ella esperaba estar en lo correcto.

—No, directora Victoria, me mandó en Señor Garrison por mala conducta. —Sentenció Phillip, en una actitud tan antipática que, la directora entendió y prosiguió a su labor con Tucker.

—Bien, espéreme aquí afuera, señor Pirrup. —Finalizó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pip afirmó con la cabeza desganado, sin siquiera voltearle a ver la cara, pero estando "atento" a lo que le mencionaran. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que comenzara a sentí ansiedad de ya quererse ir, y la sensación acalorada que tenía hace un rato, volvió a aparecer; sin discutir más, se quitó su boina, dejándola al piso, como lo hizo con su saco y su moño. Únicamente se quedó con su camisa blanca, la cual, de igual manera le estaba produciendo calor, a lo que optó por rebajarse las mangas y con un pedazo de la tela que cortó, amarrarse el cabello tan molesto que ahora le resultaba, claro unos mechones le quedaron volaron, pero al menos ese infierno (casi literal) ya por fin había cesado.

De mera casualidad, un par de chicas que pasaron por ahí, no pudieron evitar echarle una mirada rápida y por consecuente, a murmurar por ese chico nuevo que resultaba verse bastante sexy con ese porte tan rudo que inevitablemente dejaron escapar un chillido de emoción. El rubio, estando sin prestar atención a su entorno y teniendo la cabeza baja, aun sobándose el abdomen; sin querer lanzó una mirada de indiferencia, ocasionándoles un repentino desmayo. Pip alzó una ceja preguntándose que qué rayos les pasaba a ese par de locas. Mandó muy a la mierda su falta, y se dispuso a irse por otro camino.

Apenas dio un paso fuera del establecimiento, cuando oyó el timbre anunciando el descanso de medio tiempo, le tomó por sorpresa ya que dio un ligero salto hacia delante, tanto como una corriente pasándole por todo el cuerpo; ahora ya no queriendo salir, pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Sus tripas volvieron a gruñir y con la vista, buscó algo qué comer.

 _« ¿_ _Quién será ese sujeto?»._ Se preguntaba Craig al volver a Pip, pero ahora con un ligero cambio de _look_ , cosa que ni él notó. Pero no le dio buena espina y mejor prefirió evitar a ese tipo misterioso.

—* _Wey_ , ¿sabes dónde puedo ir a tragar algo? Estoy que muero de hambre. —Le dio un golpecito en la espalda extrañándose de la ya tanta confianza que le había tomado, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño, se volteó de un no muy buen modo.

— ¿Te conozco? —Respondió tan apático, que hasta el mismo cambiado Pip se molestó. — ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de ir a joder a otro lado? —Finalizó dándole la espalda.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, carnal? No me la quieras hacer de a _*pedo_ que ya tuve suficientes * _broncas_ el día de hoy. —Molesto, comenzó a subir el tono de voz.

—Ese no es mi problema. Yo sólo quiero que te vayas a joder a otra parte. —Contestó, manteniendo su postura y sin ser alterado.

— ¿QUE NO TIENES LOS SUFICIENTES * _HUEVOS_ PARA ENCARARME? Marica. —Dijo casi gritando, girando a mano suelta a Craig, con su misma cara de póker y sin querer contestar.

Rápidamente se armó una bolita exigiendo pelea, los primeros fueron sus amigos que ya le tiraban leña al fuego queriendo provocar también a Craig, no tardó mucho para que el resto de los alumnos comenzaran a gritar "¡Pelea!", y se esperaba que fuera aún más épica que la de Tweek.

—Mira quién dice marica; el marica que se sujeta el pelo como una niña. —Al final se decidió a calmar a ese cabrón que desde el principio no le cayó bien. Le resultó beneficioso su poco entrenamiento en boxeo, podría romperle bien la cara.

En cuanto toda la escuela ya estaba reunida para ver la mejor pelea del siglo, Craig se posicionó en modo de pelea; el inglés de igual manera se preparaba para bajarle los humos a ese creído, ¿cómo se atrevía? Nadie, y lo repetía, NADIE SE METE CON PHILLIP PIRRUP, sin salir con medio cuerpo deshecho claro…

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntaba un desconcertado Damien al primer que encontró en la bolita; sabía que siempre se perdía de todo lo bueno, pero esto ya era ridículo.

—El chico nuevo y Craig están a punto de pelear. Yo la verdad le apuesto todo al nuevo. —Respondió Stan que, seguía atónito a este punto.

— ¿Chico nuevo? —Buscó y buscó hasta dar con el rubio. — Ese no es… ¿Pip? Se ve algo diferente… —No entendió por qué de pronto se puso nervioso.

Phillip estuvo a punto de soltarle el golpe, pero, quién sabe por qué tuvo que mirar a la bola de mirones que estaban. Sin querer se topó con él. Sus mejillas ardieron y su concentración hacia su objetivo se desvaneció en un segundo. Sentía florecitas revolotearle sobre la cabeza y su mente no fue la mejor ayuda.

« _¿Damien…?_ »

Puñetazo directo en la cara. Realmente no lo vio venir.

Sin despegar sus ojos a los de su endemoniado amigo, se levantó, se limpió la poca sangre que había salido de su boca y… rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Dio un último aliento, y como si estuviera en una maratón, corrió en dirección a Damien, le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó consigo dejando a todos boquiabiertos, excepto Craig, que ya suponía lo que iba a pasar.

« _Já… fue de suponerse de ese marica._ »

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***Wey: forma coloquial de llamarle a un amigo o conocido.**

 ***Pedo: forma coloquial para decir "problema".**

 ***Bronca: Lo mismo que lo de arriba. (:v)**

 ***Huevos: forma coloquiar para referirse a los geniales masculinos.**

 _ **Aclarando...**_

 **Este pequeño One-shot lo quise hacer más que nada para mostrar (claro, ami manera) en como seria Pip si no fuera tan "dejado" :3 En serio, de lo que más tenia ganas era de ver a uno de mis rubios favoritos siendo un rudo que se madrea por todo :,v Y qué mejor a la manera mexicana uwu (Por eso el OoC :v) Esta fue la unica forma que se me ocurrio para hacer más agresivo a mi Pip :'D  
**

 **En fin... en general siento que me faltó algo, pero no se que...**

 **Pero bue, si les gusto mi segunda bazofia de fic de SP me pueden dejar un lindo review, tambien podrian decirme si vieron qué le falto, gracias. :v)**


End file.
